


East Needs West

by hardlysane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlysane/pseuds/hardlysane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy stays behind in Polis as Clarke's personal guard. Post 3x03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East Needs West

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a lovely Tumblr prompt by ashleyinwondrland: 
> 
> "Bellarke Au fanfiction request where Clarke still stays in Polis as the ambassador of her people but Abby and Kane insist that Clarke does not stay alone (hell lexa has all her people she is surrounded by grounders) so a member of the guard should stay with her  
> She asks Bellamy to stay with her to be her guard, to be her confidant and everything else that Bellamy is".
> 
> I've altered the prompt, but the basic plot is the same.

 

==

It starts on a Monday, like all shitty things do.

There’s violence in Polis, with Clarke at the center of it--as if Bellamy needs _one more thing_ to drive him up the walls of the camp. Lexa’s assured them repeatedly that Clarke is safe. But, because of the recent disturbances and because they’re not idiots, there’s still concern.

They negotiate placing a guard from Arcadia at Polis. And before he can even process it, he’s been chosen--like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“No one’s more dedicated to her safety than you are,” says Kane.

Abby’s standing beside him, gaze imploring, and yeah, that’s painfully obvious (emphasis on painfully). But it doesn’t mean Bellamy’s exactly enthusiastic about it. Last time he saw her, she’d turned down his pleas for her to return. Again. In the space of 72 hours he’s had time to really sit with that along with bury his girlfriend and tens of other Sky People. It’s just been his own slice of hell and he’s tired.

“Of course,” he says and relief flickers in Abby’s gaze.

He packs up and walks around, grunting, until Octavia corners him by his quarters.

“Stop being a dumbass,” she says. “You know you want to be there with her. Isn’t that what your first big bitch-fit was about anyway?”

Only O could accuse of him of throwing a ‘bitch-fit’ and live, he thinks.

“I wanted her to come home, to her people,” he says. “Not take a joint vacay into enemy territory.”

Octavia makes an unimpressed sound. “So your perpetual hero complex surrounding her’s on pause, is that what you’re saying?”

He glowers at her and seriously, why does he let her speak to him like this? “She seemed pretty cozy last time I checked.”

Octavia throws her hands up. “You are so ridiculous. You know you’d never forgive yourself if anything happened to her…”

This is true. But, it doesn’t mean he appreciates his little sister pointing this out to him, so he looks away.

“...So suck it up, go to Polis, and bring our girl back. Oh...” she adds. “And, don’t get killed.”

She breezes off then, like that is the simplest thing ever and Bellamy huffs. “No, problem, O.”

==

They head off the next morning, Kane driving, Abby in the front seat, and Bellamy’s head pressed against the back headrest as he looks at the roof. His eyes blink open and shut as the jeep travels the bumpy terrain.

“They won’t let you take any guns in there,” Kane is saying.

“Right,” says Bellamy. “Because that actually might help me protect her.”

“It’s part of their custom and the treaty agreement,” Kane says. “You know that.”

Bellamy pinches the bridge of his nose, holding in a groan. He may or may not have a headache that’s persisted since last night.

“It’s important that you’re as diplomatic as possible,” Abby says.

Bellamy’s eyes flicker to the rearview mirror, where she’s watching him pointedly. He would be annoyed, but he has, sort of, almost single-handedly broken peace twice in the last week.

“It would be nice to avoid a war,” Kane adds.

The older male’s lips are quirked, however, and it’s as close to a joke as he’s shared in a long time.

==

They arrive at the gate and unsurprisingly Bellamy gets quite a bit of extra attention from the guards. Kane watches him, silently pleading with him to remain calm, and Bellamy ignores it when one of them shoves him up against the jeep.

The guards lead them inside the tower and Bellamy’s chest is tight with...well, a lot of things. He’d be lying if he said there wasn’t a part of him that wants to see Clarke again, that wasn’t always wanting that. But there’s something else, too; something closer to resentment that’s filling him with each step.

When they enter the court and he sees her, he tenses, breath caught in his throat. She’s still in her grounder-clothing and her eyes are closed off as she stands to the side of the Commander. Her eyes skip to his for a long beat, before they move away.

“Welcome, Skaikru,” the Commander says.

Bellamy has to physically force himself not to roll his eyes or offer some other equally appreciative hand gesture. Instead, he mumbles back a greeting in unison with the others. Kane, Abby, and him then step forward and grasp forearms with the other officials. Lexa stands above them watching, and Clarke remains silent, eyes dark and lips thin as they finish.

“Please,” Lexa says. “Let us drink to our proposal, as a further sign of cooperation between our people.”

She gestures to the table before them. There’s a set of matching goblets and Bellamy has seen this movie before. He eyes the table warily as Kane nods slightly to Abby and takes a step forward.

Bellamy tries and hates himself for failing to keep his gaze from Clarke; but he just can’t. It’s been months since they’ve been in each other’s presence for any extended period of time and he misses her as much as he resents her. His eyes rake jealousy over before her eyes dart to his, and he looks away.

Kane and the Commander drink together. Lexa offers a saying in Trigedasleng and there are murmurs of agreement. Her eyes then focus in on Bellamy. There’s an intensity of emotion in them that he can’t quite place.

“Bellamy kom skaikru,” she says. “You can rest assured that you will be treated amiably during your stay here. It is in our equal interests that Clarke remains safe.”

Lexa’s head tilts down in his direction. Bellamy highly doubts that there’s anyone in this room more concerned about keeping Clarke from harm-- save for Abby. Yet, he nods his head back at her.

“Please,” Lexa says. “Come to our side, beside Clarke, as you shall stay for the remainder of your time here.”

“Yes,” he says.

He straightens and closes the space between them. He can’t help the punch of apprehension he feels approaching Clarke. The last few times he’s done so have been meant with sharp rejection. Clarke’s frame seems equally tense and, if he’s not mistaken, she sends him a rather nasty glare as he stands beside her.

 _Well, right the hell back at you, princess_ , he says with his eyes.

She seems to read them fluently, as always, and her eyes narrow even further.

“Please,” Lexa says. She’s looking at Clarke. “You may greet your people before they go.”

Clarke swallows and steps forward, easily falling into her mother’s arms. They hug, tightly, before Clarke pulls back and grasps hands with Kane.

“Be safe,” Kane says to her and Abby’s eyes water.

“I will be.”

Bellamy will make sure of that.

==

One of the attendants shows Bellamy to his quarters, right beside Clarke’s. She’s in the middle of explaining his accommodations, when Clarke burst through the door. Her eyes are fiery and he’s trying to place the last time she’s charged at him like this, when she orders the attendant, “Leave us.”

The woman obeys and Bellamy regards Clarke with wide eyes as she turns to him.

“What the hell are you doing?” she asks.

He blinks and her voice is so sharp that for a moment he forgets that it’s _him_ who should be angry with _her_.

“I’m protecting you,” he says.

He bristles at the way she rolls her eyes at that, like it’s nothing.

“I didn’t ask you to come here.”

His stomach twists and he wonders how the hell he’s ended up here again, risking his life for her with no reward.

“Well, I didn’t ask to come here either.”

“Then why are you here?”

His jaw tightens and he steps towards her, purposefully towering his height over her. He knows that aggravates her and he doesn’t care. “In case you haven’t noticed, Wanheda, your life is in danger. And whether you like it or not, some people actually give a damn about what happens to you.”

“I was perfectly safe here,” she says.

Bellamy snorts.

“And I never wanted anyone else to have come here to protect me-- _especially you_.”

“Especially me?” His cheeks heat. “What’s that supposed to mean? You can’t even stand to be in my presence so I can help you?”

“Stop it,” she hisses. Her eyes flicker with frustration and she swallows. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

He lets out a bitter laugh. “Trust me, princess, I have no idea what you mean anymore.”

The door creaks behind them, and suddenly the Commander is in the doorway. Bellamy’s eyes narrow as he regards her. Is this a usual occurrence, he wonders, for her to be visiting at late hours?

“Is everything alright? I heard shouting,” Lexa says, as if reading his thoughts.

Clarke’s back is somehow facing both of them, arms crossed, as she glowers at the wall. “Everything’s fine. We were just…” Her eyes jump to his. “Catching up.”

 _Well, that’s a hell of an understatement_ , Bellamy thinks.

“Yeah,” he says. “It’s been a real treat.”

“You’re being an ass.”

Clarke’s shoulders past him and out of the room and he hates the way his whole side is warm from her touch. When his eyes finally come back to Lexa, she’s watching him.

Then she says the strangest thing to him. “We want the same things, Bellamy.”

He straightens, gaze prying into hers, and he doesn’t know whether he feels more or less concerned.

==

In the morning, he tries to fall into the routine of Polis and fails. He’s regarded with suspicion everywhere he goes. And, when he’s not getting untrusting glances from strangers, Clarke’s glares are his continual greeting. He stays at her side regardless. It’s both gratifying and deeply unsatisfying to be in her presence.

“They’ll be a delegation arriving from East End this evening,” Lexa announces during a midday meeting.

They are gathered at another large table, the Commander at the head, and Bellamy sitting as close to Clarke as possible without touching her at the other end.

“All possible precautions must be taken to ensure safety.”

“And what about Clarke?” Bellamy asks. There are some murmurs of agitation at his interjection. But he continues. “Does she need to be at this?”

He can see the blonde straighten besides him as Lexa meets his eyes.

“Yes. It’s important that we show strength as well as Wanheda’s continual submission to me.”

He visibly flinches at the word ‘submission’ and stares back at the Commander. “That’s bullshit.”

“ _Bellamy_ ,” Clarke cries.

And if there wasn’t disapproval before, it fills the room now. Lexa’s gaze sharpens and she stands at the table. “Excuse me?”

Bellamy starts to respond when he feels Clarke’s hand slide over his. He’s shocked by the gesture for a number of reasons, but is brought to silence.

“He means no disrespect, Heda,” Clarke says. “He misspoke.”

That’s an obvious lie, but her hand is now squeezing his, and he can hear the plea in it. Lexa’s dark eyes travel between him and Clarke, before she answers.

“I will dismiss the comment--this _one time_. But, I will be treated with respect in my court.”

“Heda,” one of her officials begins, objecting.

Lexa cuts him off. “Silence. We are finished here.”

==

“Are you crazy?” Clarke asks.

She’s cornered him the moment they’re alone.

“You can’t talk to her like that, Bellamy.”

“Right,” he says. “So, I’ll just be a good little boy while she parades you around like a piece of bait?”

“I am not bait.”

“Well, you’re not safe, either.”

He stiffens, grasping the sword at his side, and looking around for, god, he doesn’t even know _what_ at this point. All he knows is that he’s felt on edge since he’s gotten here. If he’s honest with himself, he’s been on edge since Clarke walked off months ago and he can’t seem to soothe himself.

When his eyes finally travel back to hers, he finds a softness there. “Bellamy,” she says. “I will be okay.”

Her fingers brush his wrist and it’s frustrating, but with each touch, he feels a layer of anger peel away.

“It’s...complicated,” she says, “But, I know Lexa wouldn’t let anything happen to me. And, with you here…” She pauses as if deciding whether to continue. “I feel safe.”

He straightens, his gaze searching hers for a moment, unguarded. “I thought you didn’t want me here?”

She lets out a sigh. “I don’t. I want you somewhere safe, not risking your life out here with me.”

He doesn’t stop himself then (probably, because he likes pain). He let’s his hand smooth her arm, just for a moment. “Then come home.”

And he knows her answer before it even leaves her lips, knows he shouldn’t have asked it. But he’s already proven himself weak in this regard, so what’s new?

She looks away and there’s pain there for her, too, he realizes. “You know I can’t do that.”

He does. Finally, grudgingly, he does.

===

When the Eastern delegation arrives, he’ll give it to Lexa, everyone is on high alert. He sticks to Clarke’s side instinctively, but there’s at least two other guards in her proximity at all times.

It may or may or not be necessary, but when his hand lingers by her shoulders, the small of her back as he guards her, Clarke doesn’t resist. He’s concerned, always, but it feels good, _right_ to have her close to him.

During the ceremony, there’s mostly standing and a lot of Trigedasleng that he doesn’t understand. Clarke seems to follow along, though, and he watches her face and the proceedings in equal measure.

She straightens suddenly halfway through the ceremony and Bellamy can tell by her posture that her action is required.

As to confirm this, Lexa gestures towards her from the front of the room. “Wanheda.”

He lets his hand slide from her back as Clarke begins her march towards Lexa. Bellamy regards the Commander carefully, recognizes a familiar affection for Clarke in her eyes, and stiffens.

When Clarke reaches Lexa she pauses for a moment and then bows before her.

Sounds of approval fill the room, but Bellamy continues to stare at the Clarke and the Commander, watching the way that Lexa watches her.

==

“Well, it’s been two days and no one’s died,” Clarke says after the ceremony. “That’s got to be a record.”

She sends him a wry smile, yet his gaze his hot when she finds it. Her face darkens, like she can read him.

“Bell-”

“Did something happen between you two?”

“Between who?” she asks.

But, her cheeks are red, her eyes not quite able to reach his, and he knows.

“You cannot be serious.”

“Bellamy,” she tries.

“So, this is what this is about?” he asks. “Staying in Polis, refusing to come home? Because you can’t keep it in your pants?”

He know he sounds bitter and he doesn’t care. On top of all the other pain she’s caused him, this is unbearable. Just the thought of the Commander's hands on Clarke, her lips on Clarke’s, tears at him. He doesn’t have the time nor energy to analyze that, it just _does_.

Clarke is shaking her head, forcing her eyes to meet his. “We kissed once....”

“Oh, well in that case,” he snarks.

“...it was months ago. Before everything happened--”

“Before she betrayed us, you mean?” He’s almost in Clarke’s face now. “Before she forced us to slaughter all those people? Before _that_?”

She jerks back, as if stricken. “Bellamy, I’m s-”

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry.”

Clarke opens her mouth to respond when a door opens behind them. It’s a court attendant.

“Wanheda’s presence has been requested in the main court.”

Clarke’s eyes flicker to his, filled with apology, and he doesn’t stop her as she walks out the room.

==

He’s sitting in Clarke’s quarters, shaking with emotion when she returns.

“Bellamy--”

He cuts her off, standing and closing the gap between them. He hates the desperation in face, in his voice as he addresses her, but he can’t control it. “Tell me you don’t have feelings for her. Tell me she’s not the reason you stayed here.”

Her lips part and her expression is pained. “It’s...complicated.”

He lets out a guttural groan, hands running through his hair as she regards him. He can’t believe this is happening.

“It’s not what you think,” Clarke starts.

And, when he finally musters the strength to look back at her, her face is crumpling. “Yes, I had feelings for her. Yes, I care if she lives or dies, because of this. But, there is _nothing_ going on between us.”

She’s stepped forward, getting in his space, and forcing their gazes to meet. “And, nothing ever will again.”

He huffs. “Well, hell.”

“Bellamy.”

She reaches for him and he jerks back. “Don’t. I don’t want you to touch me right now.”

“ _Okay_ ,” she says, voice breaking.

Silence settles between them and there are so many emotions overtaking him that Bellamy doesn’t know what to feel or what to think. Part of him does want her touching him, wants her close to him in a way that is frightening and new. But, another, stubborn part can barely look at her.

When he finally speaks again, his voice low, rough. “Why are you doing this?”

“Everything I’m doing, everything I have done since I’ve gotten here, has been to protect my people. Our people.”

His eyes darken. “And were you trying to ‘protect’ us when you walked away? Is that was that was about?”

She flinches, but she keeps her gaze on his. “I was being selfish, I know that now. But, nothing that I did or that I decided changed how I feel about you, Bellamy, my loyalty to _you_.”

He shakes his head, ignoring the swelling in his chest at her words. “Loyal people stay,” he says. “They come home.”

“And, I will. I promise.”

She reaches for his hand, sliding her fingers through his, and he wonders how she knows he was lying, how she knows he can’t refuse her touch.

He lets out a shaky breath and squeezes her hand. “Good.”

==

That night he sleeps soundlessly, Clarke in the room beside him, his chest light for the first time in months.

==

Several days pass without disturbance and Bellamy begins to find normalcy in Polis. He’s never fully at ease with an outbreak imminent, but Clarke and he have found relative peace. He remains at her side through the seemingly endless gatherings and rituals required. And, if occasionally, their hands join, he ignores the stares, and soaks it in.

Clarke and he are conversing in one of the back corridors when an official approaches. “We must congregate in the court, at once.”

Bellamy’s back straightens and his hand instinctively find her elbow as they follow him. When they enter the throne room, there is a small crowd, but Bellamy’s attention is immediately on the two people laid before Lexa. They are bound and gagged.

“There’s been a development,” the Commander says and this feels like an understatement.

She steps down from her thrown, a dagger held loosely in her hand as she paces about them.

“Two leaders, from our tribe and Az Nation, have been found guilty of treason. They are guilty of spreading the lies that began the dissent among our people. As is the custom, I want to share the honor of their execution with you, Az Kwin.”

Lexa stops in front of a tall, stern looking woman, whom Bellamy assumes is the Ice Queen, and hands her the dagger. She nods and both Bellamy and Clarke have to look away as the men are dispatched of.

The two women grasp forearms over the the bodies and Lexa announces. “Peace returns to our peoples.”

==

Lexa summons them a few hours later. She is standly solemnly before her throne and Bellamy notices how her gaze continues to flicker with sadness towards Clarke.

“You are safe now,” the Commander says. “As I promised you would be.”

“Thank you, heda, ” Clark says and she gives a slight bow.

Lexa nods back to her, her posture stiff. “You are welcome to return to your people, Clarke. But, there is further delegation required before your return. I hope you can understand this.”

“I do.”

Lexa turns towards Bellamy, a familiar intensity in her eyes. “Bellamy kom Skaikru. Thank you, for your service.”

“I did it for Clarke,” he says.

Yet, he still extends a brief bow.

==

Bellamy packs quickly, efficiently, and there’s the familiar feeling of separation when Clarke enters his quarters. With things settled in Polis and Clarke’s return inevitable, Bellamy knows it’s time to return to his people. He has responsibilities there and others who look up to him. And, if leaving Clarke, again, is painful, at least he’s accustomed to it.

She stands across the room as he tightens up his bag and faces her. “Looks like that’s it.”

“Yeah,” she murmurs.

“You are going to come back, right?” There’s a forced lightness to his tone. “I’m not, like, gonna find you with purple hair a year from now somewhere?”

Clarke brushes off his attempt at humor and walks towards him. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

Home. Home on her lips sounds perfect.

He raises his hand and touches her cheek gently, allowing himself the feel of his fingers sliding through her hair, before his hand drops. Clarke’s eyes close for a moment, content.

“Be safe,” he says.

“I will.”

He reaches for his sack when she stops him.

“ _Hey_ ,” she says.

He blinks. “What?”

“It’s just…” She steps closer. “It’s just…”

She reaches up, her hand hooking behind his neck and she’s kissing him. Yes, he thinks. Yet, his hands climb to her shoulders, forcing himself to pull back.

“What--what are you doing?” he asks.

Her cheeks heat. “I…” She shakes her head. “Sorry, I have no idea--”

He kisses her back and he has no idea, either. He has no idea how the months apart turned his pain into longing, but they have.

“This is crazy,” Clarke breathes against his mouth.

“I know.”

He presses his lips to hers once more. Then he takes her hand in his, raises it, and kisses it, too.

“May we meet again,” he whispers.

The looks she gives him will keep him warm until her return. “May we meet again.”

==

When he sees Kane back at the gate, the older man is holding a gun, with an amused gleam in his eyes. Bellamy grabs it with a smirk and follows him to the jeep.

“Well,” Kane says. “You haven’t destroyed any alliances, so I’m impressed.”

Bellamy snorts. “The night is still young.”

The jeeps jerks forward and Bellamy looks back only one time. For once, he knows Clarke will be following soon, and the strangeness of a smile takes his lips.

==


End file.
